Tyson Gordon
| birth_place = Saint Mary, Jamaica | heightft = | heightinch = | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast-medium | family = Andre Creary (half-brother) | role = | international = true | odidebutdate = 20 February | odidebutyear = 2011 | odidebutagainst = Sri Lanka | odicap = 72 | lastodidate = 7 March | lastodiyear = 2011 | lastodiagainst = Kenya | odishirt = | T20Idebutdate = | T20Idebutyear = | T20Idebutagainst = | T20Icap = | lastT20Idate = | lastT20Iyear = | lastT20Iagainst = | T20Ishirt = | club1 = Jamaica | year1 = 2004/05 | deliveries = balls | columns = 3 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 4 | runs1 = 23 | bat avg1 = 5.75 | 100s/50s1 = –/– | top score1 = 9 | deliveries1 = 3 | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 1/– | column2 = LA | matches2 = 5 | runs2 = 93 | bat avg2 = 18.60 | 100s/50s2 = –/1 | top score2 = 70 | deliveries2 = 33 | wickets2 = 1 | bowl avg2 = 34.00 | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = 1/33 | catches/stumpings2 = 1/– | column3 = T20 | matches3 = 6 | runs3 = 83 | bat avg3 = 20.75 | 100s/50s3 = –/– | top score3 = 31* | deliveries3 = 6 | wickets3 = – | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = – | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = –/– | date = 9 March | year = 2011 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/208755.html Cricinfo }} Tyson George Gordon (born 31 January 1982) is a Jamaican-born Canadian cricketer. Gordon is left-handed batsman who bowls right-arm fast-medium, and who currently plays international cricket for Canada. He was born in Saint Mary, Jamaica. Gordon played a single List A match for his native Jamaica against the touring South Africans in May 2005. In his maiden List A match he scored 70 runs before being dismissed by Shaun Pollock. This was the highest score in the Jamaican innings. He later moved to Canada and made his senior debut for Canada against Trinidad and Tobago in the 2010 Caribbean Twenty20. Gordon played in the following seasons competition, playing all of Canada's fixtures in the tournament. Tyson was selected as part of Canada's 2011 ICC Cricket World Cup squad, having only qualified to play international cricket days before the tournament. Gordon made his One Day International and List A debut for Canada against Sri Lanka at the Mahinda Rajapaksa International Stadium. Gordon made 4 runs from 10 balls in the match, being dismissed by Nuwan Kulasekara. This set the picture for a disappointing tournament with the bat for Gordon, with his average after four ODI's just 5.75. External links *Tyson Gordon at ESPNcricinfo *Tyson Gordon at CricketArchive Category:Canadian cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1982 birthsCategory:Living people